Eternal Connection
by VividPhox
Summary: It's peaceful at the Avengers tower until Loki disappeared from his cell in Asgard, with no trace at all. When Thor reports this to the Avengers none of them seem to be too worried. Loki meets a new friend (My OC). Loki and OC whump. Post-Avengers. Rated T cause I'm paranoid, Rating might go up though. My first Fanfic so please be nice and don't forget to review to help me improve.


**Prologue**

Tony Stark was up to his usual morning routine: drinking coffee or going through his liquor supply, beer, wine, whisky, you name it. If it had any alcoholic traces in it, Tony would drink it, no doubts about it, much to Steve and Pepper's annoyance.

"Tony, it wouldn't hurt to attend a board meeting once every now and then, since you own Stark industries and all" Pepper's voice warbled around the corner, invading Tony's personal space. Tony was not in the mood for a board meeting, not now, not ever "I'm offended, I thought you knew me better" Tony fixed his girlfriend a mock hurt glare "I'm busy with my own stuff, board meeting are mixed with the two worst things possible: being bored and meetings"

"Fine, do what you want, just don't be too productive while I'm gone" Pepper sighed, dealing with Tony was stressful and to top that off with being CEO of Stark industries, she was barely coping. Tony winked at her, with his trademark smirk.

Pepper was just about to enter the elevator for the long trip down the 60+ floors when she remembered something "Hey Tony" Tony looked up from his mug of coffee "what" Pepper took a deep breath in "after this meeting I'm going with Jane, Darcy and Natasha to a three day spa treatment so you'll have to cope without-What, I've been planning this for three months now" Pepper quickly interrupted Tony before he could complain and quickly sped to the Elevator.

* * *

"Bruce! Help me please" Bruce knew very well who that was and was now wondering what it could possibly be about. The best way to deal with his drama queen science bro was to hope for the best. " What is it _now_ Tony?" he looked up briefly, rolling his eyes. Tony didn't notice Bruce's unamused expression, so instead he quickly exclaimed the following "_Bruce_ this is an emergency" he paused for affect, not noticing Clint sneaking right above him in the air shaft "Pepper has abandoned me, she abandoned me for a _spa_ treatment!" An awkward silence hung around for a while. The look on Tony's face was priceless. It took all of Bruce's self control not to snap a picture.

It only took a little push to set off Clint's infamous laughing streak. Unable to hold in is laughter any longer he just simply exploded with shrieks of high-pitched laughter that echoed through the entire airshaft. His sides were hurting from all the suppressed laughter from before. Tony and Bruce simultaneously jumped at the sound. Tony looked around wildly for the source of the offending sound. Bruce tried to calm down his heart rate. Unable to keep himself upright Clint fell backwards onto the thin mesh of a hatch, that gave out from his weight and fell down. Right on top of Tony, both of their reactions were the same: a loud shriek that was totally manly.

* * *

"What the _hell_ Clint!" Tony's outraged yell was muffled by a chocking-with-laughter Clint flopping back on top of him. Bruce was red in the face with suppressed-barely escaping laughter. "Whaaaaa?" Steve's extremely confused yet curious face peered around the corner; coming second was Thor who had the exact same expression of confusion as Steve. "What's going on here?" Steve's sentence abruptly finished when his eyes caught sight of the tangled mess on the floor: a hysterical Clint Barton who was flopped on top of an extremely crushed Tony. He sighed; the weekend was never going to be peaceful with these guys was it?

Steve hauled Clint off of Tony, who was breathless from his laughing fit. Tony sort of just…. laid there for a minute, grumbling about the undying need for more coffee before pulling himself off of the floor and leaving, heading for the kitchen. So much for telling his Science Bro!

* * *

Thor was worried, not a normal feeling for the merry Thunder god. Even after the events that just passed he would be normally laughing silently to himself (You can't call it silent), but today was different. About two months ago his brother had disappeared from his prison cell. The thing that was off about this was that there was no trace of Loki's magic anywhere is the vicinity and Heimdall could not see him so he had no idea where Loki was or what he was up to.

He had informed the rest of the Avengers, their reactions were extremely predictable. It was an extreme understatement to say that Clint was displeased; Natasha had kept up a pretty good poker face, Tony had said "We could take this as a vacation from Reindeer Game's mischief?" Bruce had frowned slightly and Steve had claimed that since he wasn't around, they could relax a little bit but not let their guards down, interrupting and effectively silencing any questions coming from Tony and Clint.

Since it was Friday, and there was no one to stop him Tony was going to have an ice cream eating contest with a twist that no one but him, knew about it. A worried Thor was not a good Thor to have around so when he distracted the others he poured a good amount of scotch into Thor's pop tart flavoured ice cream. _Really_ thought Tony to himself _I know Thor likes pop tarts but that's just too much_. Too many pop tarts in his opinion.

He waited for the scotch to blend in and called every body over to their selected flavour. Tony had coffee, Steve had vanilla, Thor had pop tart flavour and Clint had caramel. This is going to be a fun night Tony thought to himself.

* * *

Steve, Tony and Bruce- mainly Tony were calming down from their mega brain freeze while Thor was out cold, Tony looked at him with a smirk "So much for scotch being "weak" and what were you saying, oh yeah, this drink would have no affect on you" Tony sneered at Thor's sleeping figure "That's what I thought".

The uncapping of a sharpie broke the silence; Clint had just walked in with a mischievous, almost evil glint in his eyes. He handed the sharpie to Bruce "the honour's yours" Steve glared at Tony, the glare that said if-you-don't-put-that-sharpie-away-I-will-lecture- you-about-American-values. Still not taking the hint Tony handed the Sharpie to Bruce anyway. Steve folded his arms, raising a daring blond eyebrow "What, I thought taking precautions was your thing?" Tony sneered and winked at him, dodging the spoon that was thrown at him.

* * *

"What should we do" Clint exclaimed as Thor stirred. Groaning Thor grabbed the armchair to pull himself up. Thor groaned again, everybody froze. Thor looked like he had been completely stoned. Thor shook his head; at what looked like a way Thor thought would clear away the hangover. "Stark, where is the nearest couch?" without hesitation everyone pointed at the lone three-person white leather sofa. Thor made his really wobbly journey to the sofa and crashed. Steve was the first to speak "I think we should do the same, but in out _own_ rooms" fixing a pointed glare at Tony.

Nodding in silent agreement, they all left for their rooms, save for Thor who was sleeping silently, passed out on the sofa.

When everybody was sound asleep, Thor's dream took a turn for the worse.


End file.
